Première nuit
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Après la bataille, Draco s'est vu prêter une chambre à Poudlard. Un soir, Harry l'a suivi pour lui parler sans vraiment avoir de chose à lui dire... Drarry, lemon, /!\ PWP


Draco passe dans les couloirs, discret comme l'ombre qu'il est devenu. Les quelques élèves qu'il croise se dispersent sur son passage, il ne leur prête pas la moindre attention. Son objectif : rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la chambre qui est devenue la sienne, asile inespéré après la bataille. Il ne saurait pas dire si cette hospitalité découle de la pitié, ou de la crainte qu'il ne bascule complètement dans les ténèbres. Peu lui importe. Il a juste besoin d'un endroit où être seul. Loin de ses parents et de leur éternelle pression, loin des mangemorts dont il est devenu l'instrument, loin des élèves que sa présence rend muets mais dont les regards sont lourds de sens. Il arrive enfin devant la massive porte de chêne fermant l'accès à sa chambre, la pousse et la laisse lentement se refermer après lui.

Machinalement, le jeune homme s'assoit sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui emplit la majorité de la pièce. Mis à part un bureau et le fauteuil de velours pourpre qui l'accompagne, la pièce est vide. Le peu d'affaires que Draco possède encore est soigneusement rangé dans une malle sous le lit, toujours prête comme pour préparer un départ imminent. Draco ferme les yeux et prends sa tête dans ses mains. Il sait bien qu'il ne partira pas. Il n'a nulle part où aller. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il vit chaque jour au présent, incapable de concevoir un futur dans son monde écroulé.

Depuis le temps qu'il est là, il a appris à reconnaître le son de la lourde porte quand elle se referme en claquant presque. Ce n'est pas celui-là qui parvient à ses oreilles, mais celui plus léger de la poignée au mécanisme frottant, doucement refermée. Accompagné de quelques bruits de pas. Il relève aussitôt la tête et se fige en apercevant Potter, à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Qu'est ce que cet abruti peut bien faire dans sa chambre ?

Le brun n'a pas l'air de bien le savoir. En voyant passer Draco dans le couloir, il a décidé de le suivre pour lui parler. À présent il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il passe une main dans sa nuque, gêné, avant que le Serpentard à bout de patiente ne brise sèchement le silence :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… voulais savoir comment tu vas.

\- À ton avis.

Il accompagne sa réponse en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant profondément. Harry hésite un instant puis viens s'asseoir à coté de lui, à une distance raisonnable qui reste néanmoins trop faible au goût de Draco.

\- Sans rire, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Le Gryffondor reste silencieux un moment, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Je m'inquiétais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toi.

Il pose son regard dans celui de Draco, décontenancé. Le blond se rattrape vite, enfouissant sa surprise sous le masque d'amertume cynique qui est devenu son armure :

\- Un peu tard pour ça non ? Désolé, il y a bien une âme que l'Élu n'a pas su sauver.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard…

Son regard se fait plus intense, et ne quitte pas celui du serpentard, qui laisse échapper un rire ironique avant de se faire plus dur.

\- Dégages Potter. Et me regarde pas avec cette pitié, je suis pas un chaton blessé à abattre. J'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins de toi. Tire-toi maintenant.

\- Draco, s'il-te-plaît…

Harry pose sa main sur celle de Draco qui la retire brusquement :

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans dégages !

\- Ecoute moi….

Alors que l'échange s'échauffe de plus en plus, Harry attrape le col du blond et le fait taire d'un baiser farouche et hasardeux. Sous le choc, Draco le repousse violemment et reste sans voix un instant, un air de dégoût et de colère sur le visage. Harry lui-même ne sais pas comment réagir, il reste haletant à attendre que l'autre se défige. Cela ne tarde pas :

\- Enfoiré ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ! Connard !

Tandis que pleuvent les jurons, Draco se jette sur Harry, poings en avant. Il ne fait pas le poids contre le gryffondor, mais ce dernier n'oppose pas beaucoup de résistance, essayant de le maîtriser sans rendre les coups. Les deux garçons roulent bientôt du baldaquin pour tomber au sol, où un épais tapis amortis la chute. Draco a repris l'avantage, il bloque maintenant Harry au sol par les deux poignets, continuant à jurer d'une voix qui se fait de plus en plus faible jusqu'à se briser quand des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

\- T'avais pas le droit de faire ça putain… Depuis tout ce temps… et maintenant là… t'as pas le droit…

Il lâche brusquement les poignets d'Harry pour venir agripper sa nuque dans un baiser violent, comme une bouffée d'oxygène depuis trop longtemps nécessaire. Rapidement les lèvres s'entrouvrent, les langues se mêlent, et les mains d'Harry viennent saisir la taille de Draco. Quand ils se séparent, ce n'est que pour reprendre un souffle devenu court, se regarder dans les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis se rejoindre à nouveau en un baiser plus brûlant encore. Les lèvres se caressent, les langues se découvrent, les mains de Draco se perdent dans les boucles noires tandis que celles du Gryffondor se font de plus en plus fermes sur ses hanches, l'attirant toujours plus contre le bassin d'Harry où les effets de l'échange ne tardent pas à se faire sentir.

Quand le baiser prend finalement fin, Draco se redresse. Toujours à califourchon sur l'autre, il rougit tandis qu'Harry entremêle leurs doigts. Tous deux haletants, ils se contemplent avec une certaine pudeur. La passion se calme, la réalité leur revient en mémoire. Lentement et sans lâcher la main d'Harry, Draco se relève. Face à face, il se regardent la gorge sèche. Harry vient poser un baiser sur les lèvres du blond, tendre et délicat. Ce dernier s'enivre de cette douceur soudaine. Tandis qu'il laisse à regret glisser ses doigts loin de ceux du Gryffondor, Draco plante son regard gris dans celui émeraude en face de lui et commence à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise, exposant sa peau pâle à un rythme rendu lent par le tremblement de ses doigts. Une fois au bout, il laisse le vêtement glisser à terre d'un mouvement d'épaules en fermant les yeux.

Harry glisse un doigt sous son menton pour guider ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en posant précautionneusement son autre main sur sa taille désormais nue. De ce contact naît un doux frisson parcourant chaque parcelle de la peau du Serpentard qui passe ses mains dans la nuque du brun en venant se coller à lui. Le gryffondor savoure la sensation de la peau séparée de la sienne par une simple épaisseur de tissu, sans oser parcourir des doigts ce corps si proche. Draco se fait plus téméraire, laissant lentement glisser une de ses mains le long du torse de l'autre, effleurant du bout des doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire, de son cou, sa clavicule, puis de ses côtes à travers le tissu. Il en défait méticuleusement les boutons puis met doucement fin au baiser et recule légèrement, observant le corps svelte à présent offert à son regard. Il parcoure de la main chaque muscle, chaque parcelle de peau. Alors que de brûlants fourmillements parcourent tout l'être d'Harry, il embrasse tendrement le blond, l'attirant à nouveau contre lui À présent leur peau brûlantes se découvrent, nouvelle sensation grisante. Après quelques secondes à savourer le goût des lèvres qui lui manquaient déjà, Draco pose une main sur la taille du Gryffondor. Lentement, ses doigts défont sa ceinture et se glissent à l'intérieur, venant effleurer la bosse durcissant entre leurs corps enlacés. Les caresses se font petit à petit plus franches, plus fermes, et les mains d'Harry sur sa taille plus pressantes.

Reculant lentement de quelques pas, Draco retire sa main et vient s'allonger en travers du lit, entraînant Harry au-dessus de lui. Le brun met alors fin au baiser pour regarder son amant avec un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres et le souffle court. À quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il vient langoureusement lui embrasser la nuque, puis descend jusqu'à sa ceinture. Quelques instants plus tard et les derniers vêtements du Serpentard vous rejoindre sa chemise au pied du lit.

Harry plante alors son regard dans celui gris pâle de Draco, sentant la respiration de se dernier s'accélérer quand ses lèvres se posent lentement dans le creux de ses cuisses, remontant avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à la zone la plus sensible. Alors que sa langue vient lentement parcourir le membre durcis du Serpentard, se dernier vient perdre ses mains au milieu des boucles noires tandis que son bassin est parcouru de mouvements involontaires. Harry ne laisse pas le corps de son amant insister plus longtemps et le prend langoureusement en bouche. De la langue et des lèvres, il effleure, presse, caresse chaque zone, apprenant par cœur chaque frisson provoqué chez son amant. Sans s'arrêter, il écarte lentement les fesses de Draco d'une main, pressant doucement un doigt contre son entrée. Draco ne parvient pas à retenir un gémissement en le sentant lentement s'introduire en lui. Grisé par sa réaction, Harry continue les caresses jusqu'à détendre entièrement le blond, qui le lui signal en accrochant son regard.

Il s'éloigne doucement pour revenir échanger un baiser plus amoureux que jamais, et c'est lèvres contre lèvres qu'est étouffé le premier grognement quand Draco le guide vers son entrée. Harry se fait lent, attentif aux moindres réactions de l'autre qui ne tarde pas à gémir de plus belle, puis à doucement onduler son bassin pour recevoir encore davantage. Les mains de Draco se perdent dans le dos d'Harry, serrant contre sa peau ce corps qu'il sent de plus en plus profondément en lui. Les mouvements s'accélèrent au même rythme que les respirations se font saccadées et que les gémissements s'élèvent. Les cœurs cognent dans leur poitrine, si proches qu'ils ne font qu'un. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps avant de voir des étoiles, tout deux transpercés au même instant par l'apogée de leur jouissance.

Lorsque que quelques heures plus tard le soleil se lève paresseusement, étalant ses rayons dans la chambre, tout est silencieux. Au sol, des vêtements où le rouge et or se mêle au vert et argent. Et au creux du baldaquins, un blond et un brun dorment, enlacés, paisibles, et heureux.

* * *

Voilà, merci pour la lecture. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris, j'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu la main. Si ça vous a plu laissez une review, ça fait plaisir et ça aide vraiment à en écrire d'autre.


End file.
